micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Aldrich lucas/Archive3
This is the third archive of the talk page of Aldrich Lucas, the Grand Chancellor of Yabloko. It includes the first forty-one to fifty-one messages and covers messages from October 28, 2010 to February 27, 2011. Thanks Thanks for your help on the MASC article; it was greatly need. :) Kyng Fyrst 21:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : No problem, always happy to be of assistance. Aldrich Lucas talk • 22:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Please, be civilized this time.. Okay, I took your "advice" and decided to settle this here, on your talk page. I really hope this can be a civilized debate, where nobody calls anyone else a noob or a douche. Read my talk page. I left an apology at the very bottom. Can we please stop argueing now? I hate argueing. TalkTalkTalk 00:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :You don't want an argument, yet you want to have a debate. More or less the same thing. Aldrich Lucas talk • 01:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine. Call it what you want, I just want this to be civilized. Please read the apology on my talk page. I just want this to stop. ::I'm sorry, ::TalkTalkTalk 01:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Read and replied. Aldrich Lucas talk • 01:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Warning Consider this an official warning for uncivilised and quite frankly rude behaviour in recent times. You know what I'm talking about, and sorry that I have to do this. Anything else that crosses the line and you'll be banned for a minimum of three days. TalkTalkTalk has been warning too in case you're interested. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 03:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : My apologies, it won't be happen again. I've been rather annoyed as of late (both in and outside of micronationalism) but I'm not trying to make any excuses as nothing I say will warrant my recent behaviour. Again, I apologise. Aldrich Lucas talk • 04:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess we're done arguing, then? TalkTalkTalk 17:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Evidently. And please oh please learn to use indents... Aldrich Lucas talk • 19:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::WHAT ARE INDENTS?!!? Everybody's bugging me about them, but I'm not sure what they are! Jeez! Oh, and, uh... sorry about calling you a noob and everything. I had no idea how mad people would get at me for doing what I did. Sorry. TalkTalkTalk 20:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you didn't know, why didn't you ask? Try clicking on 'source' in the top right-hand corner of the editing box, and you'll see a bunch of colons before (most) people's talk page messages. Those are indents. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's what I thought... This actually makes conversations a lot easier to understand! TalkTalkTalk 14:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Very much so. Aldrich Lucas talk • 19:29, 2010 November 3 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for congratulating me on my ranking, I don't think David Salapa was too happy about it though, he'll just have to settle for third most awesome ;D, I am quite happy that you have been supportive to me instead of negative, especially with all that hullaballo that occured in september. Again, thanks for the message Thank you for your time B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 21:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :You've improved a lot as an editor. =P Aldrich Lucas talk • 10:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Do I have to? Is it imperative that we move to that dramatically more crappy MicroWiki? B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 10:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you could probably stay here if you really wanted to. *shrugs* Your choice really, no-one's going to force you at gun point to move or anything. Aldrich Lucas talk • 10:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Soooooooooooooo.... If we're done arguing and stuff... is there still any reason you don't recognize me? TalkTalkTalk 14:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : I don't feel obliged to recognise every single micronation that comes along. Normally, those who I have had quarrels with take some time before being recognised, if at all. Same applies here. Aldrich Lucas talk • 19:29, 2010 November 3 (UTC) ::I don't want to start another argument (and I mean I really don't), but I'm not exactly all for not recognizing a nation just because you don't like them (or rather, because you've had quarrels in the past). The USA hates Iran's guts, but it still recognizes it. Unfortunately, it seems just about every micronation on here refuses to recognize nations that they can be so much as at war with. This is quite stupid to me. Very stupid, actually. But hey, what you don't recognize is up to you, I'm just sayin'... TalkTalkTalk 23:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Your choice. I would write a huge essay about why micronational relations are completely different because you're not forced to recognise anyone and nothing bad can happen as a result, but I really don't feel like it. In short, I don't see any reason to recognise you. Aldrich Lucas talk • 23:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whatevs. I guess I still have a chance of getting recognized by Yabloko, then... TalkTalkTalk 20:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) The RUL I would be happy to consider an alliance between our nations. As for enrollment, I have sent you an email with the details, in addition to a message of the RUL University website. RUL 21:10, 2010 November 5 (UTC) I Can do science me I was browsing through all the pages to do with Yabloko and I couldn't seem to find any info about Scientific affairs or weaponry that Yablok's armed forces. Was I not reading properly (more than likely) or does Yabloko not have much in the way of science and/or armorment? B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 18:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You can tell ne to shove off/ get knotted about Yabloko's internal affairs if you want, I won't mind P.P.S. Thanks for noting that I have improved as an editor : =P We don't really have much in the way of science or weaponry. Aldrich Lucas talk • 22:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Would Yabloko like any Erephisian assistance with your science/technology and/or weaponry if the need should arise? As a friend of Yabloko, I feel compelled to assist. What if the (near-unfeasible yes) event that war were declared on Yabloko, then what would happen? I may be over-reacting a bit (yes, alot) but give the word and will draw up a blueprint for a pneumatically powered pellet gun in 5 minutes, uploaded to your talk page by 9:10 am GMT and a prototype built by next week. Just let me know if you have the need. The P.S. still applies. ::B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 23:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Umm, thanks for the concern, but I think we're fine as is. =D Aldrich Lucas talk • 04:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Advertising Many other users have posted similar messages on users' talk pages, and while yours were very polite in comparison, these messages have been removed due to their being characteristic of spam. Please refrain from posting such messages here until any further notice otherwise. We apologize for any inconvenience. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 23:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :In my opinion, such messages are similar, if not better and more informative, than the default welcoming message. Of course, you are the administrator on here, so I will defer. Aldrich Lucas talk • 04:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Your blog post, which you've also replaced your own talk page and user page with, is another instance of this. It was close to being tolerable, but you and others continue to insist that the majority of the community chose to move, which is false and misleading to those here. Many active and popular users did so, but the support for such a decision would have to reach over 470 in favor for it to be even a simple majority. I have removed your blog post; however, you are welcome to re-post it without claiming that the community voted to leave. Also, you would do well to note that the Oasis theme is one of two options, the other being Monobook, which I currently use, to refrain from words such as "hideous" and "ugly" unnecessarily. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 16:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I find this amusing, Kyng, truly amusing. I thought censorship went against your "fryendly phylosophy". And we know that the staunch majority of MicroWiki members are indeed either back-up accounts or are inactive; we can not attain their vote and nor can we count them. If you are in AP US Government or have an intelligent, realistic mind, then you would understand that you can not count the votes of the people who did not vote as votes for any option: such is voting fraud. You, sir, are explicitly doing just that; you are setting up your regime on the basis of lies, false pre-tenses and fraud. This is a major change from the Kyng Fyrst I knew, who was one of Sandus' first allies in this community. You have fallen back on and resisted your morals and ethics, Kyng, and it is to that that all leaders become tyrants. You have oppressed our free speech with no clear or present danger, but oppressed us only to your own ego. There is nothing one can do but imagine what sort of people will be running the world, if more people like you existed. Perhaps Jared Lee Loughner might have succeeded, if there was but more of your thought. Will Sörgel, the Governor of the Territory of Sandus, St.Charlian Commonwealth. 23:43, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Kyng, none of those users have posted, since like ever. There is no way they could make a decision. At least they should be informed about the decision. Your argument is so freaking invalid. I just don't get you. Stop being a jerk. --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I used to go on here. A lot. Constantly in fact. Until this hideous new theme was installed. The one you're looking at right now. The tiny middle bar with a fixed width. The ugly infoboxes and navigation templates. The massive sidebar. And the ads. The hideous ads. So, what did I do about it? Well, not just me actually. The whole community. We voted to move. Overwhelmingly. That's why there's a large absence of anyone older than a couple of months, with the exception of your administrator, Kyng Fyrst. That's why many of the previously active micronations, those with more than half a dozen citizens aren't here. We've all moved to, in my humble opinion, a better wiki. A better host. A better community. Allow me to introduce you to microwiki.org.uk. A 'newer' version of MicroWiki if you will, one that is more up-to-date and far more active. Of course, I'm not forcing you to leave. You're free to stay here. But I recommend you at least take a look at it. Don't believe me that it's more active? I have an edit count of more than 16,500 on there. That's four times as much as anyone on here. Take a look at the newsfeeds on the main page here. Most of the news is a couple of months old. Compare to the .org.uk one. All of it's from the last couple of days. Among other things, we also have an active forum now, located at microwiki.org.uk/forum which, despite being only a couple of months old, has over 8000 posts. Another example is the administration. This wiki currently has two admins, HolySalanianEmpire and Kyng Fyrst, who last logged in on November 22, 2010, and January 17, 2011 respectively. MicroWiki has four active admins who are all very much active, having logged in at least in the last ten days. I'll allow you to make your own conclusion with what that means. At least take a look. Aldrich Lucas talk • 06:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC)